Fireteam
Fireteam is Combat Arms' 7th Game Mode, released on May 27 during the 5-27-09 Patch. Fireteam is Nexon America's "revamped" version of Nexon Korea's Campaign mode. Features Fireteam has many features that are unlike any other Game Mode. *8-player cooperative gameplay. *Battle against hordes of computer-controlled enemies: NPC. *Experience an intense multi-staged military mission. *Respawn teammates by reaching designated checkpoints. *Four different difficulty settings: **Easy **Normal **Hard **Extreme *Replenish ammo and health in the field. Fallen enemies will drop usable items. *Each game individually scored based on performance. Try to earn the highest score to get the most EXP and GP. *When everyone is dead, the game will wait for 10 seconds for anyone with Respawn Tokens before ending. Operation Order *Primary Objective: *Secondary Objective: *Mission Profile: Your Team *Up to 8 "highly" trained operatives. Gather up your best men for this mission. You’ll need them. Assigned Support *Radio for information and updates. *A UAV is on-site for intelligence gathering support. Opposing Force *Depends on which map is selected. Missions There are currently four available missions: Desert Thunder, Black Lung, Cabin Fever, and Desert Fox. Desert Thunder For more, see Desert Thunder. Operation: Desert Thunder is the "14th" map released in Combat Arms. However, instead of being a newer map, it is a highly-modified add-on version of Sand Hog, made especially for Fireteam. Taking place in the same city, but in a different location, it features narrow streets crawling with Sand Hog terrorists who would not hesitate to eliminate the UAF group of soldiers that were dispatched to rescue the last surviving soldier who was captured on a Intel-collecting mission. Cabin Fever For more, see Cabin Fever. Cabin Fever '''is the 20th map released in Combat Arms. CF combines elements from both Fireteam and Quarantine Regen to create a "survival concept". The story begins where the events of Overdose left off. The UAF double-agents, who had just narrowly escaped LAB 3 with a priceless virus sample, are being hunted down by hordes of The Infected. Arriving at a dead end, they take refuge in an old, abandoned farmhouse. There, the battle between life and death ensues, as players fend off wave after grueling wave of Infected personnel, while desperately waiting for extraction. New areas will be unlocked depending on the current level. Black Lung For more, see Black Lung. ''Black Lung is the the 27th map in Combat Arms, and was released in the 10/20/10 Content Update. '' In Black Lung, players will once again face off against the Infected in an underground coal mine. They are to seal off the mine from the surface to stop the infection from spreading. Unlike Cabin Fever, new areas and objectives will open up constantly. You must keep each possible entrance in mind, and follow ALL of the objectives to win. Since there isn't a perfect spot to camp, always watch your and your teammates back and keep moving around. Desert Fox For more, see Desert Fox. '''Desert Fox is a map that has just been released as of 12/15/2010. This is the 4th Fireteam map in Combat Arms. It involves chasing a terroirst named "Z", killing/capturing him, destroying a truck, destroying anti air guns, and escaping. Outcome There are three possible outcomes in Fireteam mode. These are: # # # Trivia/Easter Eggs *Like Quarantine, Fireteam may have new maps based on areas within the CA Storyline. If Nexon decides to release these "Fireteam'd" maps in the future, they may give different rewards according to the specific map. *The NPC's in Desert Thunder can be heard exclaiming: "Today's your funeral!", "What deh", "Ouch! That hurts!", and "Man down! Man down!". They may also say, "You think you can survive this?", "Muargh!", or "Ayyy! I can't die now!" *The guards in Desert Thunder use both LAW's and RPG-7's! They used it even before the RPG-7 was released as a purchasable item. *Some players like to hack the NPC's of Fireteam, since they are such easy targets. Many times, NPCs can be seen dying randomly due to some hack or another. Sometimes, sections and cutscenes are skipped and shown prematurely as well. *The NPC Chat Menu has been changed slightly, so it resembles the one from the CA Teaser. It makes it seem like the player is talking on a computer or through a comlink instead of list lines of chat. *To prevent hacking in Fireteam, Nexon inserts "hidden" NPC's throughout the map that can only be killed with OPK hacks and the like. Therefore, the death of these NPC's allows Nexon to kick/ban hackers. *This is the mode with the least amount of maps. *All maps in fireteam are unique. *A unusual trait is that any map with the infected are round based games, while any map with terrorists are more of a hit and run games. *As of the 12/15/2010 update players can now join Fireteam matches in progress, with the window for joining open for up to 5 minutes in Cabin Fever matches and up to 3 minutes in Black Lung, Desert Fox and Desert Thunder. *In Desert Thunder during the fight in the courtyard players often blow up the left side of the walkway above allowing them to cut the time in half and making less enemies appear, this is so widely done in almost every Desert Thunder game, but many honest players see it as a glitch and some may report for it. Category:Game Modes Category:Maps Category:Fireteam